Los mil recuerdos
by Andy.Athena
Summary: Summary: Después de la batalla de Eclipse, las oscuras memorias del pasado asaltan a Jasper. Alice trata de devolverle la paz que tantos años ha luchado por construir. ¿Logrará hacerlo, o el fracaso se convertirá en Tragedia? One-Shot. Dedicado a: Romy92.


Los mil recuerdos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece.

Summary: Después de la batalla de Eclipse, las oscuras memorias del pasado asaltan a Jasper. Alice trata de devolverle la paz que tantos años ha luchado por construir. ¿Logrará hacerlo, o el fracaso se convertirá en Tragedia? One-Shot. Dedicado a: Romy92.

-Los mil recuerdos-

Una lágrima intangible bajaba por la mejilla de Alice, la tristeza profunda inundaba su comúnmente alegre rostro, hacía semanas que no iba de compras, que no saltaba y sonreía, que no iluminaba la casa y a su familia de felicidad, las sombras bajo los ojos se atenuaban, parecía haber envejecido.

Su soldado del sur había estado rechazando sus caricias, sus besos, sus abrazos, incluso su tiempo y su compañía, se encontraba –O se encontraría– sentado sobre una roca, la mano derecha fungiendo de apoyo para su frente cansada, una rodilla flexionada donde el codo habitaba. La tristeza azotándole, el dolor consumiéndole, la melancolía, incluso la miseria era dueña de sus rasgos, de su alma, de su cuerpo, de su mente.

Ocultaba sus pensamientos de Edward.

Carlisle y Esme temían perderle, les aterraba la idea de que su hijo les abandonara, y con él… Alice. Sus hermanos eran presos de la desesperación.

No dejaba entrar a nadie.

Alice se levantó, caminó a velocidad humana rumbo a otro inútil intento de acompañarle, de entenderle. Mientras más se acercaba al claro del bosque, el olor de su esposo se intensificaba, la menuda vampiresa recordaba con tristeza las mil veces que había tenido a su caballero sureño a su merced, sus cuerpos desnudos frotándose el uno contra el otro, con la luz de la luna bañándolos, con los árboles bailando al compás de sus jadeos.

Sólo unas semanas de _pasado _habían sido suficientes para destrozar todo lo que ella había construido en más de cincuenta años.

El dolor de María aún era más fuerte que el amor de Alice.

Un sollozo seco se escapó de su pecho, no había sido suficiente, su esfuerzo por hacer de Jasper un hombre feliz había fracasado. Continúo caminando, la silueta de su más grande razón de existir, de respirar, de ser, de soñar, de continuar, empezaba a ser visible, a lo lejos…. Se podía tocar el dolor.

Con cada paso que daba sus piernas parecían ser más pesadas, más rígidas, era como si desde la distancia, él le pidiera que se alejara, la hierba, los árboles y el aire eran sus aliados también, pues hacían una barda a su alrededor impidiendo que ella entrara su eterna burbuja de soledad.

Una mirada interrumpió sus pensamientos.

La primera mirada que él le dedicaba, un par de ojos negros como el carbón, como una noche oscura y peligrosa, como una pantera que espera entre los arbustos sin luna para desmembrar a su presa… así era su mirada.

—Jazz— Su suave voz apañada de tristeza.

—Alice… sólo quiero…

— ¡No! Basta. ¡Deja de decir que quieres estar solo! Soy tu esposa… merezco que me permitas ayudarte. ¡¿Por qué no me dejas entrar, Jasper!? ¿Es qué no te he demostrado lo mucho que te amo? Todo Forks puede sentir dolor, _tu_ dolor, _nuestro_ dolor. ¡Permíteme ayudarte, por favor! No puedo soportar un minuto más mirándote como te torturas y te ahogas a ti mismo en toda ésta miseria. ¡No lo soporto! ¿No han sido suficientes cincuenta años?

Las manos de Jasper se aferraron a su cabello de oro y su rostro se contrajo en una expresión que no representaba nada más que melancolía pura.

—Lo… lo siento— Apenas un susurro, entrecortado por el aire, apagado por los árboles.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Tú no mereces esto, Alice. No mereces sentir éste dolor, no mereces cargar ésta miseria y ésta tristeza, déjame con ello. Vete, sé libre y haz todo lo que conmigo no puedes. Te amo, te amo más que a mi propia existencia, eres el único aire que no me duele respirar. Eres perfecta, eres hermosa…. ¿Por qué te haces esto? ¿Por qué te castigas con un hombre que te hace sufrir con su mera presencia?

—Yo te elegí, yo te escogí, porque puedo pensar y decidir por mí misma, porque me siento capaz de hacerlo. Mi sonrisa depende de ti. Todo lo que hago o lo que no hago depende de ti, tú eres lo que me hace seguir. Yo te escogí, te escojo y te escogeré siempre. Y al elegirte, elijo tu dolor también, elijo tu tristeza y tu desesperación.

—Tú sabes quién soy, Alice… formas parte de mí, tú eres todo para mí. Y quiero que veas por qué no debes continuar a mi lado, ¡deja de buscarte dolor! Ven, acércate, Alice… recuéstate a mi lado, y te compartiré mi oscuridad. Porque te amo, te amo y deseo que seas libre, y si necesito mostrarte mis demonios, lo haré…

Alice no dijo nada, se recostó a lado suyo, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y entrelazaron sus manos, ella se sorprendió de que no se apartara, por un momento, entre toda la miseria, entre toda la melancolía, sintió una gota, un simple pedazo de alegría, una pequeña luz se encendió en medio de toda su oscuridad, el sentir de nuevo su piel contra la suya, su innecesaria respiración contra su mejilla. Juró que podía sentir incluso los latidos de su corazón.

Jasper tomó la mano de Alice, y la colocó al centro de su pecho.

— ¿Lo sientes Alice? Ésa es una de mis primeras cicatrices. Re-abierta hace unas semanas. Ahora… le he puesto un nuevo nombre. Una neófita se me acercaba en la batalla, tú estabas a no más de dos metros de mí, te miró de re-ojo, eso bastó para que yo le arrancara la cabeza y la arrojara a las llamas. ¿Te dijo que sentía cuando lo hice? Ella estaba confundida, estaba triste y deseaba algo… creía que debía matar monstruos, pues eso le dijo Riley Biers, pero ella se acercó a mí porque vio cómo te protegí de algún otro. Creía que podía haber algo en mí. ¿Sabes cuándo lo supe? Cuando tenía su cabeza entre mis manos. Eso es lo que me enseñaron, Alice… creía que lo había dejado atrás, que era un ser distinto, pero no es así… María hizo lo mismo conmigo. Hace más de sesenta años.

_Flashback._

—_No sabes lo que desean, Jasper. No puedes permitirles un segundo de vida, te atacarán y desmembrarán apenas lo hagas. Niños, mujeres o lo que mires. No tienen alma, son títeres, si los dejas manejarse solos… entonces te controlarán a ti. Mátalos. Mátalos… _

_Él no era más que un joven de diecisiete años recién transformado, no tenía idea de que ella le había arrebatado la vida. El dolor de los neófitos era obvio, pero ella supo enseñarle a transformarlo. _

_A penas terminó de decir esto, Jasper destrozó la cabeza de una mujer que había desobedecido sus órdenes. Ella sintió esperanza. _

_Esperanza al morir. _

_Fin del Flashback. _

—Y al entrenar con los lobos, Alice…. Tuve que contener mis impulsos de acercarme y romperles el cuello en ése momento… ¿Sabes por qué creí que debía hacerlo? ¡Porque eran diferentes a mí! ¡Porque eran más grandes que yo! Eso bastó para despertar el monstruo que había en mí. Mientras Bella escuchaba mi historia, el asco que sentía por mí mismo se intensificó… yo traté de matarla en su cumpleños, y ahora… traté de excusarme por ello con mi pasado. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? ¡Me perdonó, Alice… me perdonó! Tú también lo hiciste, Carlisle lo hizo, Esme y Edward… Todos tienen que perdonarme por algo, a todos les he fallado, y seguiré haciéndolo.

Su voz se quebró en sollozos que partieron el alma de Alice. Pero se contuvo y siguió escuchando.

— ¿Alguna vez te he contado cómo me enseñó María a _controlar_ mi sed cuando era neófito?

_Flashback. _

_Atado de muñecas y tobillos con fuertes cadenas de acero, no podía romperlas, pues la sed segaba sus fuerzas, tenía una alrededor del torso, las jalaba, gruñía y pateaba tratando de romperlas, mientras un hombre se desangraba frente a él, Nettie y Lucy bebían como endemoniadas, María se encontraba de pie a su lado, le mordía si el parecía estar a punto de romper las cadenas._

_Sólo eran gritos. _

_Fin del Flashback. _

—Y por eso, Alice… por eso todos los estudiantes del Instituto Forks están en peligro cuando entro, y tú también, y mis hermanos y mis padres… por un desliz mío, los lobos nos asesinarían. Tú no mereces eso Alice. He contado mis memorias, son mil…. Mil recuerdos que reviví en éstas semanas, mil recuerdos que me atan al pasado y no me dejan ser libre, pero a la vez, mil recuerdos que me han abierto los ojos, y me han dicho lo egoísta que he sido al creer que te merecía, que merecía una forma de vida distinta y una familia.

—Oh, Jazz… ¡Lo mereces!

— ¡No, no es así! También la neófita del ejército de Victoria lo merecía, también todos los que maté mientras estaba con María, todos ellos también lo merecían. Y yo les arranqué ésa oportunidad. ¿Por qué habría de merecerlo yo?

—Porque no vales por lo que hiciste o eras antes, Jasper… vales por lo que haces ahora, por lo que eres ahora y por lo que quieres ahora. Te has equivocado, y has cometido daños… ¡Es verdad! ¿Castigarte le traerá paz a ésa neófita, o a los del ejército de María? ¿Torturarte reparará los daños? ¡Al contrario, mi amor! Hará aún más daño, a ti mismo, a nuestra familia... ¡Te diré como puedes hacer algo para reparar lo que has hecho! Supérate, triunfa en ésta _vida_, continúa con lo que haces y sé feliz, así asegurarás que no habrá más víctimas, y más importante aún… no te volverás una de ellas. Te necesito a mí lado, Jasper…. Necesito que estés conmigo, ya no eres simplemente el mayor Jasper Whitlock. Eres mi marido, eres el hermano de Edward, de Emmett, el gemelo de Rosalie, y el hijo de Carlisle y Esme. Creciste y existen personas que te aman y te necesitan. Sanaré con mi lengua ésos mil recuerdos, te lo juro… porque prometí amarte, respetarte y protegerte todos los días de mi existencia. Aunque mi corazón no lata más, tú lo haces renacer y continuar su ritmo. Sí aún no has alcanzado el nivel de valoración personal como para vivir por ti mismo, entonces hazlo por mí, yo te necesito y deseo que seas feliz, yo te amo más que a mi propia _vida _y yo juro que haré que vivas por ti mismo, que quieras ser feliz por ti… aunque no sea ahora.

—Alice yo… no puedo… no soy un héroe, y…

— ¿¡No lo eres!? Me salvaste de la oscuridad, eres la luz que ilumina mi mundo, si no hubiera sido por ti, Bella estaría muerta a causa de Victoria, no sólo ella… toda la familia, incluyéndome, tú nos advertirte y nos entrenaste. Gracias a ti estoy aquí de pie ahora. ¡Tócame, Jasper! Pasa tus manos por mi cuerpo, y mira lo que es tuyo, lo que tú construiste y lo que has hecho: yo. Por favor. Tócame.

Una temblorosa mano pálida rozó la mejilla de Alice, limpiando las lágrimas inexistentes, el dorso de su mano contra la suave y fría piel de ella. No resistió, no pudo…. Se dio por vencido una vez más.

La besó.

Una chispa salió disparada de ambos pechos, la vida volvió a ambos, el amor, la realidad, la oscuridad se desmoronaba, Alice cumplía su promesa, sanaba los mil recuerdos con su lengua, sus labios se tocaban con tanta desesperación, era obvio que no podían mantenerse separados, que eran una sola persona.

Alice pasó sus dedos a los cabellos dorados de su esposo, mientras él posaba sus manos en la frágil cintura de ella.

La vampiresa continuó hasta que sus manos desabrochaban los botones de la camisa del rubio vampiro, quién no se apartó, dejó de sentirse egoísta por disfrutar de la felicidad y la tocó, pasó las manos por su cuerpo, miró lo que era suyo, lo que él construyó y lo que había hecho: Ella. La tocó.

Alice deslizó la camisa por los hombros de Jasper, mientras él la levantaba para que sus pies salieran de los jeans ajustados, sus lenguas jamás se separaron, recostados contra el suelo… el Sol comenzaba a meterse, el atardecer sería testigo de su acto, los árboles que protegían la oscuridad de Jasper se desvanecieron.

La blusa de Alice hecha girones en el suelo, los pantalones de Jasper acompañándola, ambos… con la suave tela de la ropa interior como único impedimento para lograr lo que deseaban, para que su felicidad fuera plena, real, única… para demoler y destrozar todo el dolor de Jasper.

Se despojaron de ella uno al otro, totalmente desnudos, acariciando con sus manos y lenguas las zonas más íntimas de sus cuerpos, Alice tenía sus delgados brazos alrededor del pecho de su marido, mientras, con su lengua, acariciaba su abdomen y sus caderas, él, a su vez… pasaba sus largos dedos por la femenina espalda, hasta llegar a sus glúteos y sus muslos.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo habrán durado así, hasta que se dio la unión.

Era imposible determinar el inicio de un cuerpo y el terminar del otro, compartiendo el mismo corazón, la misma alegría, la misma felicidad, el mismo dolor, la misma melancolía, una sola persona.

Jadeos.

Gemidos.

Placer.

Amor.

No fue hasta que se sintieron emocionalmente agotados cuando pararon. Podía haber pasado un día, un mes, un año, una eternidad, un minuto o tal vez un segundo. ¿Quién lo sabe?

—Te amo— Dijo ella con la voz cansada.

—Te amo también, y me quedaré contigo, con mi familia, con mis hermanos y mis padres. Pues son lo único que me mantiene vivo. Te amo, Alice Cullen…

**FIN. **

**A/N: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Antes que nada me disculpo por haber faltado tanto a mis otras historias, no he tenido la inspiración ni el tiempo para continuar, he de decir que no pensaba publicar nada hoy, pero recordé que hoy era el cumpleaños de la maravillosa Romy92. ¡Felicidades, Rom! Muchas gracias por todo. Le dedico completamente éste OS. A ella… pues ha sido una gran amiga durante éste tiempo. Deseo que pases un día excelente y que éste regalo te haya gustado. **

**-AndyAthena **


End file.
